


Back Country Roadmap by Astolat

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Hell, if Sam had earned his happy ending, Dean had earned his too.





	Back Country Roadmap by Astolat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Back Country Roadmap by Astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164451)  
**Length** : 0:17:30  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Back%20Country%20Roadmap.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
